Electrophoretic methodology has been employed in the characterization of conformational isomers or ribosomal RNA. The electrophoretic results were correlated with other physical properties of the molecules. Electrophoretic purification of RNA, although highly selective among RNA species, failed to remove contaminating ribonucleases and yielded a product contaminated with gel constituents.